


Sombras Do Passado

by Marcy_bolger1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_bolger1/pseuds/Marcy_bolger1
Summary: Lena é uma advogada em ascensão, e a mais nova CEO da empresa da família! Tudo em sua vida parece está seguindo o curso natural da grandeza! E ainda assim, um pequeno desejo de se provar merecedora de suas conquistas, faz com que seus caminhos se interligarem com os de Kara Zor-El.– Sabe, eu sabia que você ia ficar bem atrás dessa mesa, só não imaginei que ficaria confortável tão rápido...Revirei os olhos para o sorriso malicioso de Sam.– Você sabe que fui eu que te nomeei vice-presidente, certo? – Ela perde a expressão cética para voltar a divertida e ri descaradamente para logo depois declarar simplesmente:– Oh sim, e eu amo os novos benefícios, a propósito!





	Sombras Do Passado

**Author's Note:**

> Olá outra vez! Eu sei, eu sei, vocês querem uma parte dois pra remanescente, mas sinto que aquele barco ali e apenas um tiro e nada, porém SDP, talvez os deixa feliz! Me deixa saber se sim e se estão gostando!  
Aviso aos navegantes, segurem forte eu não pretendo ser boa ou facilitar pra ninguém nessa história!

Olho em volta da sala lotada de pessoas procurando por Lex, como sempre ele estava atrasado, me sinto um pouco aborrecida, quando sinto alguém se aproxima e logo a voz de Lex me deixa relaxar.

– Você achou mesmo que eu estaria em qualquer outro lugar que não aqui Lee? No seu grande dia? – Lex me diz com um sorriso de merda no rosto, e eu nunca estive tão feliz.

– Eu sei que você é frágil Lex... – Tento responder cética. 

– Hey! Sou um homem sensível.

– Crianças? – Papai nos corta, mas parece bem mais divertido com nossos insultos trocados do que irritado, é igual de quando éramos crianças e ele tinha de nos parar em nossas brincadeiras.

– Desculpe pai – respondemos os dois sóbrios, ainda que um sorriso brincasse em cada. 

– Tentem se comportar, sim? Lena esse é seu grande dia e... bem as minhas férias já estão pagas, então não estou pegando este cargo de volta – Papai soltou uma piscadela pra mim e vai até o púlpito e é quando realmente fico nervosa, sinto Lex colocar a mão no meu ombro me apoiando a partir de hoje uma das empresas de maior renome no país a Luthor & Associates era minha responsabilidade.

(...)

Após as formalidades nos reunirmos na antiga sala do meu pai, agora minha nova sala, ainda era estranho pensar que eu seria a única responsável pelas decisões da empresa, era um misto de excitante e amedrontador.

Lex vai até o aparador e nos serve uma dose de whisky para cada.

– Você está feliz?

Observo as costas do papai, e só posso lhe dar uma resposta.

– Sim! 

(...)

Após a saída do papai, Lex fica um pouco mais a meu pedido.

– Você está bem com isso? – Pergunto um pouco apreensiva, afinal ele é o filho mais velho, e sei que ele cresceu nutrindo certas expectativas, e talvez não fosse fácil ter sua irmã mais nova "tomando" um lugar que seria seu por direito.

– Que você é a nova CEO? Lee eu poderia dar uma festa a isso... – E lá está aquele olhar brincalhão que eu amo – Oh espere eu vou fazer isso essa noite! – Ele me fala com a voz gotejando diversão e sinto um peso sair das minhas costas, afinal é Lex, e ele sempre me apoia, assim como eu faço com ele.

– Idiota.

Isso lhe tira uma risada e logo me junto a ele, é sempre bom ter esses momentos com Lex.

– Qual é Lena? O meu lugar sempre foi nos laboratórios ao lado da mamãe! Afinal eu sou um cientista e não um CEO.

Ele vem até mim e me abraça apertado, é confortável e seguro, Lex é meu irmão, mas também o meu herói.

– Eu sei, mas quero que você fique bem com essa decisão do papai.

– É claro que estou bem com isso, os laboratórios são minha segunda casa e bem, quando a mamãe decidir se aposentar… – Ele para a sentença e apenas ri assim como eu, porque nós dois sabemos que Lilian Luthor não tem planos de deixar aqueles laboratórios até o dia de sua morte e então reformula sua análise – Ok, ok quando decidimos fazer uma intervenção e ela me passar o controle da Luthor Medical, eu serei obrigado a me tornar o CEO, de algo que eu realmente gosto... e quero. 

Seu sorriso fica malicioso quando ele finalmente complementa - E eu serei o Luthor-chefe por lá!

Revirou os olhos e o abraço um pouco mais apertado e os sinto úmidos,droga! Chorar não tava nos meus planos, não lembro de sermos tão emotivos.

(...)

As semanas que se seguiram a minha nomeação como CEO, foram praticamente para colocar em prática todos os novos projetos de aquisições ao mesmo tempo que encerrava os meus casos, eu ainda tinha um nome pra consolidar como advogada; foi uma experiência diferente e cansativa, e Jess foi essencial em cada momento do caminho, além de secretária ela também foi uma amiga sempre disposta a seguir junto comigo me ajudando e aprendendo, Sam apareceu algumas vezes, mas com as mudanças e sua nomeação para CFO, Ruby e sua namorada, ela também estava fazendo malabarismo em sua vida agitada. Tudo parecia estar indo bem, e sendo uma das minhas amigas mais antigas, eu tinha total confiança nela, marcamos um almoço de negócios para ela me atualizar e era engraçado pensar que agora pra nós vermos tínhamos de marcar "almoços de negócios" porque éramos adultos, e não mais as adolescentes que se encontraram em um colônia de férias do MIT, algo que nunca veria o fim. 

–Senhorita Luthor? – Jess me tira do meu momento de contemplação, o dia mal tinha começado e minha agenda já estava lotada até a minha hora de encontrar Sam.

(...)

– O NC Bank ainda tem algumas preocupações, mas o relatório semestral e promissor, não acredito que teremos maiores problemas. – Polly uma das associadas termina em uma nota positiva, me deixando para terminar a última reunião da manhã, agradeço a todos e falo com Simon para preparar os relatórios das farmacêuticas e dá Luthor Medical, sorrio imaginando a cara de Lex quando a papelada chegar. 

Jess me faz um sinal e logo a acompanho em uma caminhada para sairmos da sala de reuniões e seguir ao meu escritório, as atualizações são constantes e tudo é muito intenso, mas a minha reunião com a Sam vai me dar uma "folga" antes de entrar na próxima conferência com a Lord Industries.

– Michael Kors ligou novamente, precisei encaixar ele na quarta, ele está preocupado com a fusão, pedir a Petter para trazer os contratos da Queen Consolidate, assim você pode mostrar a ele que você mesma redigiu tudo.

– Perfeito, obrigada Jéssica – ela sorri e entramos na minha sala, me sirvo de uma pequena dose de whisky para relaxar enquanto Jess continuar a me falar toda a agenda da segunda parte do meu dia.

– A senhorita Arias estará aqui em cinco minutos e o almoço vai ser entregue em dez, então você tem até às 14:00 e aí temos a conferência com a Lord Industries.

– Obrigada Jess – Com um pequeno maneio de cabeça sou deixada sozinha, pelos próximos preciosos cinco minutos!

Ter uma agenda cronometrada, não era algo novo pra mim, porém com as novas responsabilidades que adquirir ao me tornar CEO, às vezes parecia esmagador, mas ter Jess e Sam ajudava muito e mesmo que tudo fosse uma bagunça eu adorava. Caminhei até às janelas para dar uma olhada na cidade, ainda era o belo lugar por qual me apaixonei quando mudei pra cá, suspiro satisfeita e volto minha visão para a sacada, era uma nova adição, uma pequena indulgência que me permiti, após receber o título de CEO. Até porque... a vista era definitivamente incrível e relaxante, sem falar que após horas em reuniões com o conselho eu precisava de um lugar para me acalmar.

– Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos? – Me viro nem um pouco surpresa por Sam se deixar entrar,me sorrir de lado, parada na porta olhando para mim divertida, e sorrio para ela.

– Eu até aceitaria, mas não sei se Lex entraria com uma ação contra algum vazamento de informações... – Sam ri, e é divertido e descontraído enquanto finalmente entra. 

– Jesus… ok, melhor guardar então para você! Não quero um Lex Luthor atrás de mim – Ela enfatiza levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição, volto para a minha mesa e indico a cadeira pra Sam enquanto ainda rimos, é por isso que amo tê-la por perto, sua naturalidade me acalmar e diverte, sempre foi assim, mesmo quando as coisas ficaram difíceis depois que soubemos que Ruby estava a caminho e o babaca a deixou grávida e sozinha, com algumas notas de dólares e o endereço da clínica de aborto mais perto, fomos nós contra o mundo.

Levanto a sobrancelha para seu olhar afiado quando ela se senta, as mãos espalmadas nos cantos do assento e um sorriso mínimo e não menos sincero em seu rosto. 

– Sabe, eu sabia que você ia ficar bem atrás dessa mesa, só não imaginei que ficaria confortável tão rápido...  
Revirei os olhos para o sorriso malicioso de Sam.

– Você sabe que fui eu que te nomeei vice-presidente, certo? – Ela perde a expressão cética para voltar a divertida e ri descaradamente para logo depois declarar simplesmente: 

– Oh sim, e eu amo os novos benefícios, a propósito! – observo-a brincar um pouco com a cadeira girando levemente da esquerda para a direita e sinto que viajamos no tempo e somos adolescentes de novo fazendo um trabalho de faculdade e nos divertindo em um cubículo qual chamamos de quarto. 

– Então porque você não demonstra um pouco de respeito? – eu devolvo exasperada, mas tudo que recebo em troca e um sorriso sem vergonha e uma gargalhada nem um pouco arrependida pela provocação a sua chefe e melhor amiga. 

– Então quem iria te colocar na linha?

– Deus, você é igual ao Lex! – eu declaro e estendo a mão para ela – Apenas me passe a pasta e vamos começar essa reunião, antes que eu tenha que informar a Ruby que ela é órfã!

Longe de se sentir intimidada Sam apenas rir e começar a me passar todos os dados pertinentes, sobre todas mudanças que está fazendo no setor financeiro e as propostas de negócios, não demora muito Jess trás o nosso almoço e logo entramos em um ritmo de trabalho confortável, é como se nunca fosse uma reunião entre duas associadas e sim uma conversa entre amigos como sempre, brincadeiras trocadas e sorrisos relaxados, Sam entra no papel de vice de forma primorosa. 

(...)

– Podemos bancar o flerte dele, porém a decisão é sua; Edge é um boçal, mas não brinca quando faz negócios... 

Isso é verdade, mas meus instintos me dizem que dessa vez, ele está tateando no escuro.

– Você está com os orçamentos dos últimos três trimestres? E a cópia do contrato?

– Sim estão aqui!

– Ok me deixe vê-los só um momento sim? 

Sam me repassa tudo sem maiores questionamentos, e começo a estudar e ver se minhas conjecturas estão certas.

Me perco em cálculos e análises de mercado, Sam já está bem acostumada comigo entrando nessas zonas, o que eu agradeço muito, outras pessoas acabam sempre tentando interagir ou oferece "ajuda", mas Sam sabe que só preciso de silêncio.

Estou quase terminando de ver tudo quando na minha visão periférica observo Sam se levantar repentinamente e ir até a TV que fica ao fundo da sala, o controle remoto na mão e um xingamento saindo antes mesmo de ela terminar de apertar o botão do volume:

– Filha da mãe – Embora um xingamento, seu tom era tão perplexo em sua voz que quebrou a minha concentração a tempo de ver ela voltar até sua bolsa e buscar o telefone de forma quase frenética, até finalmente apanhar o aparelho e sua expressão ficar ainda mais em choque.

O que me deixa cada vez mais confusa e preocupada.

– Sam? – Mas ela não parece estar prestando atenção em mim enquanto continuar a tentar ligar, olho para a TV tentando entender o que a deixou tão agitada, o jornalista está fazendo uma pequena observação sobre o tempo agora, e a legenda em branco em baixo já estava no seu fim antes que eu poder ler a entrelinha, nada chamou a minha atenção para fazer Sam tão agitada, então tento chamá-la novamente – Hey, Sam o que está acontecendo?

Sam olha pro telefone frustrada por sua ainda falha tentativa em uma ligação de emergência, então levanta a cabeça e olha pra TV novamente, antes de piscar algumas vezes e direcionar sua atenção para mim.

– A irmã da Alex… – Alex era sua namorada, e ela aponta pra TV, e é quando vejo uma foto de uma mulher loira com o rosto salpicado de sangue aparecer na tela, levada por dois policiais sendo colocada em uma viatura, mas o que me chama mesmo a atenção e me faz entender o porquê de todo o frenesi da minha amiga é a legenda da imagem: Herdeira dos Zor-El presa por triplo homicídio.

**Author's Note:**

> Às coisas ficaram um pouco mais interessantes hein?


End file.
